geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlust
Bloodlust is the hardest 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Quasar, Manix648, Xaro, Terron, Willy5000, Panman30, Havok, Namtar, Wabbit, NikroPlays, RealGoldenDash, TMNGaming and Knobbelboy. It is an extremely buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath. It is known for its extreme detail, as well as numerous ridiculously tough sections. On August 16th, 2016, Quasar announced on his YouTube channel that he is quitting Geometry Dash due to school and common finger pains while playing demon levelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1xVQtX55vI. There were initially rumors going around that TrusTa was going to take over the verification, but Manix and TrusTa have both confirmed that Knobbelboy will actually verify ithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4goYc8oDXA. On February 20, 2018, Knobbelboy finally verified the level after 121,296 attempts, which is the most attempts spent on one level. It is currently the hardest level on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Gameplay Every part of the level has been buffed, more or less. Some segments were completely changed to make the gameplay significantly more difficult. The level starts with a mini ship sequence that requires crucial timing due to a huge number of black obstacles blocking the way. The background shows a pixel blood moon saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE." Afterwards, the level starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode key is available to collect because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top, the player can see Manix648's and Knobbelboy's nicknames. After the player exits the tight tunnel, a "DIE!!" message is shown. The first straight fly ship sequence is replaced with a very difficult triple speed mini wave segment. The rest of Weoweoteo's part still remains similar but buffed. Panman replaced Vermillion's ball segment with an original part, because Manix did not like the decoration, and Knobbelboy did not like the gameplay. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. During Michigun's part, the spikes are bigger and even moving, instead of being static. Also, the background is turning black for a while. Here, the paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball section have been replaced with gigantic moving spikes. The wave part seems to be changed a little bit. Evasium's part remains mostly the same with the biggest change being the darkness effect, which causes limited visibility. Crack's part has also been modified a bit by Namtar. It it now significantly harder to enter the tunnels due to extra obstacles and jump rings with portals going into the way and there are extra jump rings and gravity portals. ASonicMen's part has been visually changed, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The subsequent ball part was replaced with a ship sequence and UFO part involving diagonal flying and tight spaces. The last part before the auto cube section has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short, half speed swing-copter segment. Etzer's part looks very similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom with some buffs to the ship sequence, while Havok's UFO segment has been changed into a fast paced mini ship sequence with constant gravity changes. 's part hasn't been changed very much as well, though some gravity changes were added to the wave segment. Ggb0y's part also doesn't have many changes, but the redecoration makes it harder to see. You have to use the so called "Michigun route" followed by a triple spike to continue, otherwise you'll crash and the "You're too late." text will appear. After this above the GG platform, an"Or not" will appear, but the level doesn't end there. The player will be carried into more challenges with a "It is not over..." text. After this, the player enters a triple speed ship sequence with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot part. After it, a normal speed wave segment will appear in which the player must successfully pass through tight passages. The level continues with a hard UFO segment with many jump rings and a ball segment which requires precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with many portals and changes. The next part is a tight tunnel with many little spikes and changes. Here, the player must watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a hard cube appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship which requires straight flying. Here, more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole section extremely difficult. Close to the end, the intense segments stop and the player slows down, same with the music. The player turns into various forms moving with the half speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. When the player crosses the finish line and the level ends, the "Decoration: Manix" and "Verification: Quasar" (now Knobbelboy) text will appear. A few seconds later, the creator names' will appear. Fails * Knobbelboy crashed at 97% twice and 98% once. Trivia * If this level is verified legitimately, it will be named as the Most Buffed Level. * The Korean Community calls this level "Curse of The Red Moon." * Aurorus used to have a part, but then he was kicked from the mega-collaboration for unknown reasons. He was replaced by Wabbit. * After the end of Bloodbath, the first part after is Weoweoteo's original part in Yatagarasu. * The half speed wave segment soon after had gameplay somewhat inspired by CSX42Gaming's part from Yatagarasu. * The first wave had gameplay somewhat inspired by Sakupen Hell. * This is an obvious v2 of Bloodbath, but extremely buffed, extended, and redecorated. * The Blood Moon pixel art in this level (once) is probably inspired by Terraria. * The symbols could also be inspired by Blood Sacrifice, Death Moon, Reanimation, and a few other hell-themed levels. ** Notably, Terron's part has symbols and hazard formations that are borrowed from his other level Reanimation. * The first wave was originally a ship sequence that was tighter than the original ship in Bloodbath. * This level has broken the object limit by far, with over 168,000 objects. It however has less Objects than Glowy, which has 270,000+ Objects and currently has the record for the most objects in a rated level. * The redecorated version of Michigun's part used to be easier, until Quasar buffed it. * After getting kicked out from Yatagarasu, Manix648 seems to have re-used his part from Yatagarasu for Bloodlust (in an earlier version). * Bloodlust VS. Yatagarasu has been a major discussion ever since Bloodlust was announced. Now that Yatagarasu is verified, almost everyone thinks Bloodlust is significantly harder. ** What breaks up the discussion or should have was the hell series. As this is a very hot topic what should be a topic is the hell series as it is far more intense than either of these hell maps. * Zimnior12 somehow got a full copy of this level, despite Manix and Quasar not wanting anyone to get it. Despite that, he doesn't let anyone else, even his friends, share the copy. He plays the level on one of his streams. * Ironically, Bloodlust is (probably one of) the first Demons that was rated as easy, on a released copy by Cos8o. * Bloodlust as of now seems like the most decorated demon level since Artificial Ascent. * This level has been redecorated in numerous circumstances in the recent months, as seen on Knobbelboy's progress videos. ** For instance, the primary ball part on 14% is vigorously redecorated with a significant change on its gameplay. * In regards with the trivia above, the Blood Moon pixel art has been changed to a more realistic one and is clearly no longer a pixel art anymore. * This level is supposedly born from revenge, because Manix was kicked out from Yatagarasu by Riot, and in turn decided to knock it off as the hardest Demon. * On a stream the 9th of June, 2017, Knobbelboy got 97% on Bloodlust, dying on the last ball segment. Following this, just a few attempts later, he got 98% at the final straight fly segmenthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo&t=29s. This is now said by many to be the worst fail in Geometry Dash history, knocking Sunix's 98% on Yatagarasu and even Mefewe's 98% on Sonic Wave off the top. Later, on August 14, he crashed at 97% again. And on the following day, he crashed at 97% again. * Knobbelboy has stated that there hasn't been a Bloodlust video because there is no more progress to be made until it is verified and the fact that he has been working on God Eater. * The sun at 62% could possibly be a reference to the anime Soul Eater. Walkthrough ] References Category:2.0 Levels Category:Unverified levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hell themed demons Category:XL Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Mega Collabs